Truth
by DreamCatcherGeek
Summary: "What did he tell you?" Asked a voice startling her.  "Potter you scared me."  "Answer the god damn question. What did Snape tell you?"   "If you wanted to eavesdrop why didn't you do it properly Potter?"


_**Truth**_

Two weeks.

It had been two weeks and not a single word from him. They had fought plenty of times and each time he had come back. But not this time.

She thought she would welcome the peace and quiet. She thought she could finally move on with her life.

She didn't expect this gut wrenching pain the pit of her stomach, and the silent throbbing of her heart.

No, Lily Evans did not anticipate these feelings.

She didn't think that one boy could ever affect her this way. Of course he wasn't any ordinary boy. He just had to be James Bloody Potter. The only boy who could make her heart race and her anger to surge at the same time.

Right now the anger was winning. After all that they had said to each other , how dare he just ignore it and pretend everything was just too damn spiffing .

Well if he didn't want to confront her then she would go after him.

Her mind was made up she was going to corner him right after Charms.

* * *

TRING.

There goes the bell and it was time.

She quickly got out of the classroom to catch up with him. To put him in his place.

He was with his friends, Black and Remus. And just as she was about to tap his shoulders, someone interrupted.

"Hey there James. Howz life?"

Who even said 'howz life' anymore? Apparently Amelia Corners did.

"Hey Mia", James said with a flirtatious look that made Lily puke.

"So it's Hogsmeade weekend this week…"

"So it is."

"I was wondering would like to join me?" _Mia _asked.

"Sure thing babe. I'll pick you up at ten then?"

"It's a date."

Lily felt her heart breaking into a thousand million pieces. And she felt each one of the pieces being stamped upon by Amelia Corners. She couldn't take the sight before her. So she ran. Ran to her sanctuary in the Heads dorm.

She starts to fall for him the second he gives up on her, how ironical. He pursued her relentlessly and when she finally starts liking him back he gives up.

Well it was partially her fault. She said some nasty thing that she shouldn't have. But he deserved it. Just when she thought he had grown up, he had go and curse Severus.

She hadn't judged him. She had genuinely gone to ask him why he had done it. And he just gave her no explanation.

_Flashback_

"I can do what I wish Lily. I don't owe you an explanation."

"How dare you. Of course you do. You don't own the god damn school Potter."

"Don't I?"

"That just like you Potter. You pig headed git. Going around strutting and pretending you are god. You know what Potter you are nothing better than those Slytherins. Thinking that just because you can do a few complicated spells you can bully those who are weaker. You are all talk and no play Potter. You go around criticising them when you turn around and do exactly the same thing. You hypocrite. You you….."

"Stop it."

"What Potter can't handle the truth."

"you don't know anything Evans."

_End of Flashback_

And with that he had walked off. No explanation, no apology.

That hurt Lily the most. He didn't even defend himself. She was hoping he would have a noble excuse and they can go back to being sort-of-friends again. Truth be told he had become a great friend of hers ever since they became Heads together and she found out that he was a really nice to be around.

Lily let tears flow freely down her face. For the first time in her life at Hogwarts she felt truly alone and lonely.

He had always been a constant in her life. Always bugging her and simply hovering around her. He was like light; you can appreciate it only when it's gone.

She should clean up. Marlene, her best friend, will come looking for her any minute. She didn't want to worry her.

So she wiped off her tears and swore that she will never shed another tear for James Potter.

* * *

As Lily was drowning herself in studying Marlene approached her.

"Lily…are going to tell me what's bothering you 'cause it's been two days… and don't even try to tell me your fine…" said Marlene as she started to protest.

"It's just the stress of the NEWT's Mar."

"I'll believe you for now.. but you know you are going to have to eventually tell me."

"I know."

This why she loved Mar, she knew when to let thing go. But she couldn't tell her. She was Black's girlfriend and she knew they never kept secrets. Marlene may trust Black but Lily didn't.

Thinking of Black made her think of _him _and she didn't want to think of _him. _So she pulled out her potions book and once again began to study. _If I keep my mind occupied then I'd be fine_. _At least that's what I'll keep t__elling myself._

* * *

It's been six weeks since they last spoke and it was Christmas. She was finally going back home and she could forget all about _him (_at least for a little while).

"Hey all packed?", Asked Marlene.

"Yeah all done."

"So what's your theory on the Marauders?"

"What?"

"They are fighting. The whole common room is talking about it. For Merlin's sake Lily what world have you been in? Something happened last night. No one knows what."

"Well you are the one who's dating one, you tell me."

"Sirius has been awfully quiet. I'm worried."

"it's the Marauders… give them some time, I sure they'll be back to normal in no time."

"Somehow this feels different Lily… something dreadful has happened."

Lily chose to remain quiet. The fact was she didn't know what to say. And frankly it was none of her business. Yet she couldn't stop herself from worrying. The Marauders fighting was very rare. It was almost like they were always in synch.

_Come on get yourself together… remember peaceful Christmas?_ Lily thought.

And yet it bothered her throughout the holidays. No longer able to contain herself she sent a letter to Marlene.

_Hey Mar,_

_How have your holidays been? Mine has been quiet boring. So listen, did you hear anything about the Marauders? You know just curious. _

_Love _

_Lily_

The letter sounded silly to Lily even as she wrote it but she still sent it. Her curiosity had gotten the better of her. In any case she wanted to hear from Marlene. She hadn't sent a single letter throughout the holidays and that was very unusual for her. She used to send one every day during the holidays.

Two days later the reply arrived (very late for Marlene). She quickly unfastened the letter and began to read. What she read made her heart sink.

_Hey Lils,_

_My holidays have been great. Sad to hear yours was boring._

_Love _

_Marlene_

_P.S. Don't be curious. It's not my place to tell. _

She couldn't believe it. She always trusted Marlene to be honest with her. They were always very close. But this impersonal reply caught Lily very much off guard. Something very serious had happened. And she'll be damned if she doesn't find out what.

_Come on Lily, don't get involved with anything concerning James…you'll end up getting hurt once again._ Lily chose to ignore the little voice in her head.

* * *

Lily had never been gladder that the holidays were over. She wanted to see Marlene as soon as possible.

She quickly got into the train and started to look for her.

She didn't find her anywhere. _Unless she's with them._

So she finally braced herself and went into the Marauders compartment. And indeed she was there with Black's arms around her. But it was an unusual sight. The four boys were in four different corners.

"Hey Mar why didn't you tell me you were going to be here?"

"Where did you think she was going to be Evans" It was Black who answered.

"I think I was speaking to Marlene, Black" She answered coldly.

"Lily," It was Marlene who spoke this time. "I'm really sorry but I'll catch up with you at school okay?" Her eyes were begging for Lily to understand.

"Okay Marlene"

She felt like she was punched in the gut. Her best friend had just dismissed her. She slowly walked out and into her empty compartment.

One pair of eyes never left her face throughout the exchange.

* * *

As she was dozing off, the compartment door suddenly opened and in came James Potter.

"Hey can I join you."

"Sure thing." Lily answered in a high pitched voice.

Silence settled in between them. It was awkward and charged. So many things to be said and yet the silence continued on.

"So how are you." She tentatively asked.

"Fine."

And that was the end of their conversation.

The train halted and they quickly got off. Neither wanting to be in the charged environment any longer.

She quickly caught up with Marlene.

"What the hell was that about.?" Lily demanded.

"Lily you have to understand… It's Sirius… I couldn't leave him alone… not with James."

"James was in my compartment… and what's with that anyway?."

"I'm sorry Lils it's not my secret to tell… you know I'll tell you otherwise." Marlene pleaded.

"Fine. "She dropped it not wanting to fight with her best friend as well.

"I love you."

"I know. "She sighed.

This was going to be a long year if she didn't get to the bottom of this.

* * *

The feast was delicious as usual.

The Marauders still ignored each other and the whole school was buzzing about it.

"oh my is it the end of the Marauders?"

"they were so tight"

"I heard it was because Sirius did something."

"rubbish I bet it was James's fault."

"Remus was involved too."

One particular rumour caught Lily's attention.

"I heard Snape is somehow involved as well."

_Snape? Coming to think of it he has been a little off lately. _But Lily knew she couldn't ask him. She promised that she would never again speak to him since that day at the lake in fifth year.

Her eyes quickly glanced at Snape and his eyes were fixed on hers.

She quickly broke eye contact and continued eating her food.

Marlene went back to Sirius. Lily tried to not let it affect her.

She ate swiftly and walked out of the hall.

Someone quickly followed her out.

As she was walking through an empty hall way she realised someone was indeed following her.

She took out her wand and was ready to attack.

"Please Lily."

"What do you want Snape."

The usage of his surname hurt him deeply.

"Lily I just wanted to talk to you. Please I have something very important to tell you."

This was her chance to find out what really happened. But she said, "Get away from me. You don't have anything to say to me that I want to hear. "

Snape suddenly smiled and said, "No Lily I think you definitely want to hear this."

"No, your words mean nothing to me Severus." She said walking away from him.

"Lily.. but Lily." he called after her.

She didn't stop till she reached the Heads dorm.

Unknown to them another pair of eyes was watching from a distance.

* * *

Lily felt like as if her life could not get worse. It was like the universe was against her. First James then Marlene and now Snape.

"What did he tell you?" Asked a voice startling her.

"Potter you scared me."

"Answer the god damn question. What did Snape tell you?"

"If you wanted to eavesdrop why didn't you do it properly Potter.?"

He quickly came towards her and she moved backwards for his every step till she hit the stone wall and his face was inches away from hers.

"Tell me" He demanded looking into her very green eyes.

Lily was hypnotised.

"what did you expect him to say to me.?"

"Stop playing games with me Lily."

"Get off me Potter."

"tell me."

"Potter let me go."

"I'll ask you one last time. ...What did he tell you?"

Her eyes widened with fear and she said, "Potter your hurting me." He had a steel grip on her arms and it was going to bruise.

He let go like he was burnt. And his eyes held great regret.

She stood there rubbing her arms. _Yep definitely going to leave a mark. _

"Lily are you okay? I didn't mean to…i…i…"

"forget it Potter… I know you care two hoots about me… so don't waste your breathe."

And she went into her room and locked it. All through the night one set of hazel eyes haunted her.

* * *

As she sat down at breakfast next day Marlene joined her.

"oh so now you are going to join me?" Lily asked sarcastically.

"Lily don't be like that. I said I was sorry. You know I love you bff."

"Yeah I know." She conceded.

"hey what happened to your arms?" Sure enough there was light coloration there.

"It's nothing Mar... James and I had a little fight... The usual..."

"He hurt you?"

"Mar….."

"How dare he that son of…."

"Mar calm down…"

"I'll kill him…"

She swiftly marched up to him and without considering the fact that he was a good six inches taller than her; she slapped him.

"HOW DARE YOU…" She screamed shrilly.

James looked apologetically. And told her something Lily could not get.

Marlene seemed to calm down after that but she still gave him a cold shoulder and walked back to Lily.

"That wasn't necessary you know… to create a scene in the great hall…"

"Lily what did Snape tell you."

Suddenly Lily got angry, very angry.

"Why is everyone asking me the same damn question? You know what I am not going to tell you. If you don't tell me what's going on, I am not going to either. You go and be with your new friends Mar and leave me in hell alone. BOTH of you." She said loudly enough so that James could also hear her.

She walked off and tears were threatening to fall but Lily willed herself to be strong.

_Merlin it's not even been two days and there's already so much drama._

* * *

The day seemed to drag on forever. Finally the bell rang signalling the end of classes.

She spotted her good friend Remus and approached him.

"Hey Remus." He seemed startled that she was addressing him.

"Hey Lily."

"How have you been?"

"fine really… you?"

"Really great. Hey I was wondering if can you give me a heads up on what's happening around here. Not everything of course." She quickly added.

"uh…."He seemed unsure.

"Please Remus…" She begged.

"What do you want me to say Lily?"

"The fight, Snape, something, anything."

"You already seem to know so much Lily."

"Please"

"I…I …well that is to say Sirius played a very dangerous prank on Snape which involves me and James… well… saved him."

"Involving you… I don't understand."

"I can't tell you more Lily."

"Yeah sure thanks Remus."

* * *

That night as she was lying and looking at the full moon it finally struck her. _No Sirius couldn't have. Poor Remus_. _Thank god for James._

She walked down and sat in the common room (she was in the old dorm,she _did not_ want to face James). She was waiting for Remus to come back. But to her utter shock it was James who walked through the door.

"James your arms are bleeding.. oh god where were you at this time of night.. oh God it doesn't seem to stop.. just sit down here for a second.. I'll try to fix it."

"Calm down Lily.. I am fine really…"

"You most certainly are not… now shut up and let me fix you up."

She quickly muttered some spells and the blood stopped oozing out. But only just.

"That's not going to stay for long… you have to go to the hospital wing tomorrow."

"I'll be fine Evans" He said coldly.

"You know what James… tell me what exactly is your god damn problem… it's been months and you haven't spoken one proper sentence to me…"

"I thought we were friends… what went wrong?" She quietly added.

He gently lifted her chin and looked deeply into her eyes.

"It's cause you are a selfish bitch."

Of all the thing she was expecting that was not it. Tears filled her eyes and freely flowed. She moved away from him.

"Oh well I see.. bye then Potter"

"No Lily tonight you are going to listen to me" he said holding her in place.

"What could you possible say to me Potter… you've made things pretty clear… you've already broken me.. what more do you want…?"

He looked deep into her tear filled eyes and said, "Why do you keep pushing people away Evans?"

"I most certainly do not.. let me go now."

"You are doing it again."

"You are no one to me Potter I don't _have_ to tell you what happens in my life."

"Fine then tell me one person you _do_ talk to."

"Marlene" She easily answered.

"No you don't Evans. You only tell her what you want to tell her. You listen to her problems. That's all."

"How dare you?"

"Yes I dare. You care so much for everyone else and never let anyone care for you that seems pretty selfish to me Evans."

"you don't know my life Potter."

"I know it better than you think Evans. You write letters to you sister every week even though she never replies, you may put up a brave show but I see the sadness in your eyes every time you look at Snape, you work so hard not for yourself but to prove a point that muggleborns are good enough, you constantly doubt yourself and yet comfort anyone who is need."

Lily was stunned into silence.

"that still doesn't explain why you ignored me."

"I wanted you to want me. No Lily I wanted you to need me like I need you."

"I already liked you then."

"No Lily you liked the idea of me… I was fairy tale to you."

"how would you know?"

He simply looked her, hazel eyes burning against emerald ones.

"Because I love you Lily so much that it hurts."

"i…i… don't know what to say…" She said looking down.

He gently lifted her chin and looked into her eyes and then at her lips as is asking for permission. He then gently placed his lips on hers.

It was a gentle kiss. Their lips moved slowly and too soon they broke apart.

"Let me take care of you Evans…Let me love you…"

"I didn't hear what Snape had to say that day." She suddenly blurted.

"I know." He simply stated.

She looked at him with questioning eyes.

"I doubted you Lily that day but never again " He continued and looked apologetically at her arms.

"Doubted me?"

"Yeah… I thought your curiosity will get the better of you."

"I would never do something that'll hurt someone."

"I know that now."

"Besides I figured it out on my own."

"I knew you would."

"I don't care you know… and I will eventually find out why you were injured tonight too you know."

He only smiled in response.

"Hey don't you have a girlfriend?"

"I broke up with her ages ago Evans where have you been?"

It was Lily's time to smile.

* * *

_**A/n- You made till the end congrats. Now I'll be ever so grateful if you could review. Please and thank you. **_


End file.
